


Overworked

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Guardians of the Heart [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is over working himself and causes Hayato to worry and neglect himself in order to make sure Tsuna is ok, the other Guardians take it upon themselves to make sure Hayato is ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

"How did it go with Bossu?" Chrome asked softly as Hayato dropped down between her and Ryohei on the large bed they had put in after they started their relationship, Takeshi was putting the disk into the television while Mukuro curled around Kyoya who for once was allowing the touch without pushing the male Mist away in fact he seemed to be leaning into the touch as Mukuro stroked Kyoya's dark hair (maybe it was due to the fact that the Cloud looked half asleep).

"Not good, he is still working on that damn treaty and barely noticed I was there." Hayato grumbled, allowing Ryohei to wrap him into his arms in comfort.

"You need to relax Hayato." Ryohei nuzzled his face against their Storm's silver hair while Chrome made room for Takeshi so their Rain could squeeze into the place between the two Mists.

"I can't, I'm too worried about Tsuna." Hayato sighed running his hands down his face.

"Looks like we will have to do something about that then." Mukuro mused, a smirk forming on his lips as Chrome shuffled forward and grabbed Hayato's hands and pressed them against her chest. Hayato started to stammer, face turning red and he wouldn't look at her.

"It's so cute how you still get like this." Ryohei chuckled softly in Hayato's ear only causing him to blush brighter.

"Please Hayato-Kun." Chrome let out a small moan, arching her back so her chest was pressed more into his hands. Takeshi ran his hands down Chrome's side and pushed her tank top upwards pulling it off to expose her white lacy bra with small black ribbons where the straps and the cup meet. Ryohei started to lay kisses down Hayato's pale neck as their Storm's blush started to lie down as his libido started to take notice of what was happening.

Chrome reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, shrugging it off and groaned when Hayato's skin made contact with her own. His fingers started to softly squeeze her breasts, fingers skimming over her rosy nipples and she swallowed as heat started to pool in her stomach.

Takeshi was suddenly yanked backwards into Mukuro's arms, their lips sealed together and within an instance the Mist was dominating the kiss. Takeshi's hand went up to the side of Mukuro's head and gripped the long purple hair to get a better angle for their kiss. Kyoya who had woken up from his nap when his other lovers started on each other, stripped off Takeshi's comfortable hoodie. He started to leave bite marks down his toned torso, straddling their Rain's thighs as he did so.

Chrome shuffled forward more so she was pressed right up against Hayato, she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let him dominate the kiss as his fingers got bolder and started to rub and pinch her nipples hardening them while Ryohei worked on getting himself and Hayato naked.

Hayato pressed his lips against Chrome's pale neck, leaving soft bites down the column of her neck groaning against her delicate skin when he felt Ryohei's thick member press against his now bare ass, he shuddered as Ryohei dragged his fingers down his chest still mouthing his neck that was gaining an impressive amount of red marks. Ryohei moved his right hand off of Hayato's chest and pressed against the white lacy underwear Chrome was wearing, applying pressure against her clit while his left hand moved to wrap around Hayato's hard on. Hayato was now resting his forehead against Chrome's collarbone and her fingers were tangling in his silver hair and they both let out moans as Ryohei expertly moved his hands in just the right ways to give them both pleasure. Ryohei slowly moved his hips up and down, sliding his cock between Hayato's ass cheeks to give himself pleasure as well, he groaned when Hayato rolled his backwards to help.

Takeshi's head was tilted backwards with his mouth parted as soft groans left his lips. The Rain's neck and chest were being viciously by Mukuro and Kyoya, like they were competing with each other and Takeshi had to admit he didn't mind being in the middle of the two. Mukuro gave one harsh nip that had Takeshi gasping and arching his body upwards, his arousal clear in his jeans. Mukuro shot a winning smirk at Kyoya who growled back under his breath. Kyoya, not one to be outdone started to palm the bulge in their Rain's jeans causing Takeshi to bit his lip to muffle a groan as his hips pushed up into Kyoya's hand. Kyoya smirked at Mukuro who rolled his eyes, still not backing down from the challenge. Mukuro stripped Takeshi's jeans and underwear off in an easy motion, grabbing Takeshi's legs he adjusted their position so Takeshi was now lying flat down on his back, legs spread out around Mukuro's waist. Mukuro reached down, wrapping his long fingers around Takeshi's cock giving it a firm yank and smiled at the loud gasp of pleasure and pain

"Muk-" Takeshi started to say the Mist's name before he was cut off by Kyoya's tongue in his mouth, devouring his mouth in a way only Hibari could do.

"Can I put it in Hayato?" Ryohei whispered huskily in Hayato's red ear, smiling at Hayato stuttered causing Chrome to giggle softly.

"Don't just ask that you bastard." Hayato grumbled, face bright red at the boxer's words.

"Is that a yes?" Ryohei pushed his hips forward and applying more pressure on both his hands pleased as their Storm and female Mist gave mewls of pleasure.

"Yes that's a yes." Hayato breathed out, pressing kisses to Chrome's collarbone as her fingers soothingly stroked through his hair.

Ryohei grinned as he moved his hips backwards and he slid his hand off of Hayato's cock, using the pre-cum glistening there he slid his index finger into Hayato's entrance. Hayato tensed up at the intrusion before Chrome grabbed his face and kissed his heatedly, pressing her breasts against his bare chest and hands gently stroking the sides of his cock. Under her ministrations Hayato relaxed around Ryohei's finger, allow him to slide the digit in and out slowly as he added a second finger. Their Sun set to work preparing their Storm, making sure he was stretched enough he extracted his fingers and he spat on his hand using his salvia to slick his hard cock up before he gently pressed the head of his cock against the stretched hole. He dropped a calming kiss on Hayato's neck and gently as he could he pressed inwards, groaning as he slid into Hayato's tight heat, fingers gripping Hayato's pale hips to stop him self from being too rough with their Storm.

Chrome did her best to distract their Storm from the pain he was experiencing as Ryohei penetrated him. She slid further downwards, she gripped his cock and pressed it between her breasts and started to slide her breasts up and down on the hard member. Hayato groaned, right hand gently gripped her purple hair as his left hand moved back to grab onto Ryohei's hip their Sun and their female Mist acting as his anchor to wait out the pain. Finally the pain was replaced with pleasure and Hayato pushed backwards giving Ryohei a signal he could move and the boxer took it with his usual gusto. Chrome had thankfully moved back as Ryohei started to thrust in and out of Hayato.

It didn't take long for Hayato's knees to give out and he fell forward onto the bed, using his forearms to keep his balance as Ryohei moved in and out, sending pleasure over every nerve in his body. Hayato glanced up, his green eyes already starting to glaze over with pleasure as he started to loose himself in it. Chrome settled herself in front of his face, shimming her wet underwear off her hips spreading her legs in front of Hayato. The Storm smiled and moved his head forward, tongue flicking at her clit. Chrome let out a happy sigh as Hayato started to pleasure her.

Takeshi gazed up at the two of the most standoffish of all the Guardians/lovers, his amber eyes half lidded as they glared at each other in a silent competition of sorts.

"You both are over thinking this. Whoever wants Hayato after Ryohei shouldn't take me." Takeshi commented lewdly with a quirk of his lips as they both looked at him and Murkuro answered the question of who was going first by thrusting into Takeshi. The swordsman let out a yelp as his body arched upwards, fingers scrambling on the sheets for purchase. Kyoya shook his head at the impatient illusionist as he lounged against the headboard, causally stroking his hard on as he watched as Mukuro pushed Takeshi's legs out wider as he roughly rammed in and out of their Rain, while Ryohei was fucking Hayato with barely there restrain as Hayato ate out Chrome, whose hips were bucking up as she groaned in pleasure.

Kyoya had to admit this was a sight he had never thought he would see and he didn't feel like they were crowding around him, in fact he didn't mind them crowding around him, his younger self would be appalled Kyoya gave a small shake of his head when he heard a sharp cry from Ryohei as his hips stuttered before he draped himself over Hayato's back breathing heavily. Chrome followed moments later with high-pitched mewls as she came under Hayato's actions.

Ryohei gently pulled out of Hayato as Chrome shuffled away from Hayato's face. Ryohei propped himself up next to Hayato's prone body that was now curled up on his side, his own hard on still pressing against his stomach. Ryohei turned Hayato's face up and captured his wet lips with his own, tasting both Chrome and Hayato's own unique blend of nicotine and sandalwood.

Mukuro reached down and pulled Takeshi's ass cheeks apart so he could thrust in even deeper, Takeshi's body arched upwards and he reached his hands up towards Mukuro's face. Mukuro allowed Takeshi to caress his face before he swooped down and pressed their lips together as their bodies moved together as Mukuro reached his climax, emptying himself inside of their Rain who grinded down on their male Mist encouraging the illusionist to let go. Mukuro did so, doubled over their Rain's toned body as he breathed out heavily, letting Takeshi run his fingers through his long hair enjoying the sensations that ran over his whole body.

After a few moments' Mukuro pulled out, gentle for him as not to hurt their Rain. He dropped a couple kisses on Takeshi's lips before he rolled his eyes at the goofy look Takeshi was now giving him even with his own needs unmet.

Mukuro leaned against the headboard next to Kyoya; their Cloud dragged him into a dirty kiss as Takeshi unsteadily rose to his own knees, as he looked over at the other three. Kyoya made his move, raising an eyebrow at Mukuro as the male Mist slapped his ass playfully. Kyoya dragged Takeshi into another kiss before he pulled him over to Hayato, Ryohei and Chrome. Chrome crawled over to Mukuro, her breasts swaying as she moved. She placed her head on Mukuro's thigh and let out a sigh as Mukuro started to run his fingers through her hair soothingly. Her eyes were still stuck on the four others.

Kyoya rolled Hayato onto his back; smirking at the small growl he was getting from their Storm at being moved as it shifted his erection painfully. Kyoya pressed his lips against Hayato's as he spread their Storm's legs as he pushed his own erection inside the already loose and wet (with their Sun's cum). Hayato let out a soft groan at being filled once again, his head was gently tilted to the side as the head of Takeshi's cock poked at his lips. Hayato glanced up to see the amber eyes looking at him with lust, Hayato wrapped his lips around the engorged head listening to the sigh of relief Takeshi gave. Hayato's body arched and he took more of Takeshi into his mouth when a mouth covered his own aching hard on and fingers pinching his right nipple.

It didn't take long time at all with Kyoya ramming in at a speed and roughness that as all Hibari, Ryohei's mouth covering his cock, fingers on his nipples and Takeshi's member between his lips and from Ryohei taking him moments before Hayato's mind blanked as he let out a muffled shout around Takeshi's cock as Ryohei swallowed his release. Takeshi noticed this and pulled his cock out from between Hayato's lips and laid his right palm on Hayato cheek lovingly and peppered his face with kisses. Ryohei pulled off of Hayato's cock with a pop, licking his lips and he went to join Mukuro and Chrome against the headboard. Mukuro patted his empty thigh wiggling his eyebrows. Ryohei grinned and laid his head down on Mukuro's thigh and locked eyes with Chrome briefly before both their eyes turned back to their three lovers.

Takeshi shuffled his way under Hayato's back, propping him up against his chest, stroking his silver hair, whispering soft nothing's into his ear. Kyoya then brought Hayato's left leg over his shoulder and adjusted his angle in order to go deeper. Hayato let out a loud moan when Kyoya nailed his prostate dead on, Kyoya smirked and rammed against that spot over and over again. Takeshi held Hayato in his arms; his hard on snug against their Storm's lower back and was stroking Hayato's hardening again cock.

Kyoya let out a grunt as he pressed his hips against Hayato's as he came with head tilted backwards and eyes closed. Takeshi sped his hand movements up and soon Hayato was gasping out their Rain's name as he sprayed over Takeshi's hand and his own chest. Kyoya and Hayato lay there panting, still interlocked before Kyoya pulled out pleased at the amount of cum trickling out of their Storm. Ryohei had moved and he was now wrapping his arms around Kyoya's smaller frame and pulling him back against the headboard stroking his black hair utterly pleased as Kyoya relaxed against him. Takeshi gathered Hayato up in his arms and gently placed the dazed Hayato onto Mukuro's lap as Chrome had moved out of the way. Mukuro smoothed the silver hair of their Storm out of his face, letting Hayato rest his head against his collarbone, eyes fluttering shut.

"What about you Takeshi?" Chrome asked worriedly, eyeing his hard on.

"Haha, I'll take care of it no worries." Takeshi smiled at them, hands sliding down around his own hard on, hands moving quickly before smaller hands stopped them. He looked at Chrome startled; she looked at him with her wide purple eye.

"Let me Takeshi." Chrome said softly, Takeshi nodded slowly and she sank to her knees as he let his hands drop off his cock. He placed his hands on her head, petting her in a soothing way trying to tell her she doesn't have to do this. Instead she looked at him with a determined face and he gave her a grin of surrender. Takeshi groaned as her mouth covered his cock, her fingers fondling the rest of his large cock her small mouth couldn't take in. She bobbed her head up and down, moving her fingers in time, Takeshi squeezed his eyes close as groans escaped his lips.

"C-Chrome, I'm going too, ahh." Takeshi warned, Mukuro had taken him and Hayato had started to suck him off, that plus watching his other lovers together didn't make for the best resistance. Chrome pulled her lips off his cock, before she started to pump her hand up and down quickly and moments later he came hard, breathing heavily. Chrome laid a few kisses on his lips before she towed him over to the others. She pushed him down next to Mukuro; he laid his head on their male Mists free shoulder before Chrome settled on his lap, cuddling against his chest with a pleased look on her face.

"Next time with Bossu." Chrome said loud enough for them all to hear her.

"He's overworking himself, that idiotic Omnivore." Kyoya grumbled from his place cocooned in Ryohei's muscled, safe arms.

"I have something that I've been cooking up that will extremely help." Ryohei offered up.

"With my illusions will be of great use when the time comes." Mukuro pressed his cheek against the top of the fast asleep Hayato's head.

"We have a plan then." Takeshi said happily before he nuzzled Chrome's hair and she giggled softly at the action.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
